The Namikaze Jedi
by Soleneus
Summary: He stumbled across the home of his ancestors, and learned about the Force. He returns to Konoha years later, an entirely different person. Can Naruto strike fear in the hearts of his enemies, and prove that the Namikaze still exist? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The Namikaze Jedi

Chapter 1: Meeting an Ancestor

6 year old Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life through the back forest of Konoha. This, in itself, was not unusual; in fact, it happened about three times a year. But this time, the ANBU who usually watched over him were on missions, leaving him pretty much defenseless.

It was his birthday, and the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi, and the anniversary of the death of the Yondaime Hokage.

6 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village for unknown reasons. In a desperation move, the Yondaime called upon the Shinigami, and sealed the demon into an orphan boy, Naruto, at the cost of his life. With his dying breath, he told his friend and mentor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, to view the child as a hero.

Only a few did.

The rest…didn't.

Instead, most of the village views him as the Kyuubi reborn in human form, and see him as a monster.

Naruto ran for his life from the mob of drunk, angry and stupid villagers as well as shinobi, intent on ending his young life.

He looked back, eyes alight with fear, completely missing the hole that opened up in front of him. Naruto screamed in surprise as he fell down, into the darkness.

A hatch slid closed over the hole, making it seem like nothing was out of place.

To the mob, it seemed as if the earth just swallowed him up.

Two ANBU sat in a nearby tree, sweating nervously. "This isn't good!" the one in the bear mask said, "What are we gonna tell the Sandaime?"

"I don't know!" the one in the bird mask replied, "But we gotta think of something!"

That would be the last time anyone would see Naruto Uzumaki.

With Naruto…

Shrill screaming echoed in the underground, as a malnourished blonde was spit out of a tube onto a pile of cushions.

Very, very dusty cushions.

Coughing, the whiskered blonde sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

**"You're in my home."**

Yelling in fear, Naruto whipped around. What he saw defied his imagination.

It was a man, wearing armor, a strange helmet, and robes. He was see-through and glowing light blue.

"Who-who are you?" Naruto stammered out. **"Me? Who am I?"** Chuckling gently, the man spread his arms and bowed. **"My name is Revan, young one. Also known as the Conqueror of systems, Killer of Sith, Destroyer of The Star Forge."** Revan looked down at a confused Naruto. "It seems you haven't heard of me. Strange."

Naruto stared at the ghost, his face saying, 'Well, duh.'

**"And who are you?"** Revan asked. Naruto proudly thumbed his chest and declared, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever, even better than the Yondaime!"

Revan cocked his head to the side. "Who?" "Who, who?" Naruto tilted his head confusedly. **"Who is the Yondaime? He must have been quite the hero."**

Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yup! He killed the Kyuubi and saved the village! His name was Namikaze Minato!"

The atmosphere changed, all humor gone. Revan kneeled to Naruto's level. **"Are you sure it was Namikaze? What did he look like?"** Naruto became nervous at the sudden change, and nervously replied, "W-well, he had blond hair, and blue eyes, kinda like me," then he mumbled, "'cept without the whiskers."

HE looked up to see Revan deep in thought. He was muttering to himself, something about, **"I knew I sensed something in the boy, but, why can't he see it himself?"** Naruto tried to tug on Revan's robes, but to his shock, his hand went right through. "Um, why can't I touch you?" he squeaked, "And why don't you know who the Yondaime was?"

Revan simply grunted, **"'Cause I'm dead."**

Naruto paled. "Y-you're a g-ghost?" Revan chuckled. **"You could say that,"** he said. He turned serious. **"Naruto, I have a serious question to ask you."** He kneeled once again, **"How would you like to know what I know?"**

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Really? Would I be a ninja?" he asked hopefully. Revan nodded his head. **"If you want I could get someone to teach you to be a ninja, but what I would teach you to be would be even better."**

He jumped excitedly. "What?"

**"A Jedi."** Revan said seriously.

Now Naruto looked confused. "A what?"

Revan laughed. **"A Jedi is someone who can us the Force. The Force can be used for all sorts of things, like healing yourself, picking objects up with your mind, and shooting lightning from your hands."**

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wow! That sounds really cool! What's the deal?"  
>Revan made Naruto follow him. They walked through the tunnels, until they came out into a vast cavern. That had tiled floors.<p>

**"Naruto, the deal I have in mind is this: I will train you in the ways of the Jedi, and my friend will train you in the ways of the ninja. But, you will have to stay here until I think you are ready, and that may be years."**

Naruto gulped. Years in this dusty place? "What's the other part?" he asked. Revan said simply, **"Nothing. You go back, and that's it. But before you make your decision, I have something to tell you."**

"What?"

**"I know who your dad was."**

Naruto gaped at the glowing man. On one hand, he could learn all these awesome powers, AND learn who his dad was…or, he could not.

Simple, really.

"I'll take it." He said confidently. Revan nodded. He said, **"Good. I'd expect nothing less from my descendant."**

Revan reached up to his helmet. **"This is what I meant by descendant, Naruto. You…are my descendant."**

"What?" Naruto could barely speak as the glowing man removed the front part of his helmet.

He had a face that looked just like the Yondaime's, except older and wiser.

**"Naruto, I never told you my full name, did I?" **Naruto shook his head.

**"My full name is Namikaze Revan."**

Naruto could only listen in shock as Revan's tale unfolded in front of him.

**"When I first came here, over 250 years ago, I helped the Senju and Uchiha clans found Konoha. In time, I fell in love with a woman name Tatsumaki Uzumaki, sister to** **the Shodaime's wife. Eventually we had a child, we lived full happy lives, and our line continued after our deaths. I stayed here, as a ghost, hoping to meet a Namikaze who stumbled upon this place, and meet me, so I could teach them how to use our power. Instead, last I heard, years ago, that the Namikaze were wiped out."** Revan's face held a look of infinite sadness.

"**And then, you came down here, and told me one of my descendants was alive six years** **ago, the time you were born, and that he looks just like me and you."**

Revan looked Naruto right in the eye. **"Naruto, you are my descendant. I know this. I can sense the Force potential in you, something only a descendant of mine should have. The Yondaime was my descendant. Who was alive around the time of your birth, who looks just like you and me?"**

Naruto gulped, shaking. "Y-you mean…the Yondaime…is?" Revan nodded.

Naruto fainted dead away.

Revan sighed and put his mask back on. Then he whistled. Two orange lights flickered on. **"HK-47, begin dust-off protocols, activation code R-three-v-four-n-one-five-one-three-three-seven."**

The orange lights flickered again, and a rapid series of clicks was sounded off. A mechanical voice spoke up. "Excited Exclamation: Dust-off protocols complete! Ah! So good to be awake, Master! Query: How can I serve you today? Do you require meat-bags to be terminated?"

Revan smiled behind his helmet. **"Good to see you too, HK. Take Naruto here to a bedroom, please, and then sneak into town and see if you can't steal some books on chakra control and jutsus, please. After that, activate the cleaning droids and** **run a diagnostic check on all of your systems."**

"Answer: At once, Master!" HK bent over stiffly, and with a gentleness belying the fact that he was made of metal, picked up Naruto. "Worried Observation: This young meat-bag is quite light, master. Scans suggest lack of nutrition and high amounts of stress output."

Revan narrowed his eyes underneath his helmet. **"I shall find out who has been harming my descendant, HK. And when I do, you will hunt once again."**

"Elated Reply: Of course, master!"

**The beginnings of the rewrite to one of my first stories, The Namikaze Jedi.**

**Enjoy, and tell me how you liked it.**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus**

**Also: Pairings: Who should Naruto be with? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting New People, Seeing New Places.

**3 Years Later…**

"**Enough." **

Panting, a sweaty, shirtless and exhausted blonde doubled over, out of breath. "You know, master, it wouldn't kill you to program some mercy into that tin can."

"Mocking Query: Why? Do you not like getting your disgustingly soft and fleshy meat-bag self hurt?" HK, while a droid, was very nimble and strong, despite how rusty he looked. He programmed himself after he found two 'Vest-wearing meat-bags' sparring against one another, recorded their movements, and then scanned a book on taijutsu. HK found that he liked this hand-to-hand combat thing, and sparred everyday with Naruto for the past three years.

For Naruto, it was nice to have a sparring partner, and a mentor who cared to teach him things, but he longed for human company. At least, human company that wasn't trying to kill him.

The last three years had been good to the blonde. He was nine years old, and rather tall for his age, about 4'8", and had lean, developed muscles. HK taught him how to hunt animals for food, and how to scavenge fruits and vegetables from the surrounding forest.

"Of course not, HK. No one likes to hurt themselves, and if they do, well, they have something wrong with them." Naruto retorted. "It doesn't help that you are made out of metal."

"Observation: Ah, but if you could fight me, toe-to-toe and actually hurt me, there would be few who would have your level of strength."

Revan, in all his glowing glory, stepped forward. **"That is a very astute observation, HK."** He turned his masked face to Naruto. **"He is right, you know. If you can actually damage him, and he is made of reinforced durasteel, you would have a large advantage over your enemies in strength."**

Naruto bowed. "Yes, master. Is there something you need from me?"

Revan nodded, and beckoned Naruto to follow him. The young blonde did so, his bare feet padding against the ground softly, while HK followed them, servos clacking and whirring noisily.

They entered a dark room, the only source of light being Revan's glowing form. **"HK, will you hit the light, please?"**

"Affirmation: Of course, master."

The lights flickered on, and Naruto gasped.

Lying on a table in the middle of the room, was a set of armor that looked a lot like what Revan had describe his armor to look like, except a lot more high-tech.

"**Do you like it?"** Revan asked.

Naruto nodded fervently. "Yeah…that looks very cool."

The glowing Jedi chuckled. **"Good. Because you're going to be wearing that for a long time."**

The blonde looked from the armor to Revan in shock. "Wha…huh? Really? That armor is for me?"

"**Indeed. I've had HK working on it, using some experimental technologies from my time."** Revan bent over the armor, pointing out various pieces. **"This is an Ion cannon, mostly used by droids, to debilitate and freeze enemies in place. Here, underneath, is a flamethrower, also usually used by droids. We have some adrenal battle injectors, which, a warrior I used to know, used to speed up his reaction time, making his enemies seem to go slower. And, finally, we have, on the back, a Republic experimental jetpack. HK and I rigged it to use a mix of solar energy and heated air to propel itself."**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Because otherwise, it would have required a type of fuel that doesn't exist here."**

"Oh. Good point." He conceded.

"**Now, it can be used to fly a fair distance on a sunny day, before having to recharge, but on an overcast day, it would fly a shorter amount, and require longer to charge. Understand?"** Revan didn't wait for Naruto to respond, instead, walking over to a pedestal that was about chest height. The blonde looked over the armor some more, until Revan cleared his throat and grabbed his attention.

"Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. Naruto made his way over to the pedestal, and asked, "What are those?" He pointed at two silver and black cylinders that rested on the surface, along with a pair of white crystals.

"**Those are lightsabers." **Naruto's jaw almost unhinged.

"Really?"

"**Yes. In fact, they are my old ones that I had HK fix up. These crystals, are focus crystals. They focus the energy inside the lightsaber into a useable blade. These are crystals that I found a long time ago. I sensed a large Force presence in them, but when I put them in my lightsaber, they didn't work."** The armored ghost shrugged. **"I figured that my senses were off, but now that you're in the room, I can almost taste the presence they exude."**

Naruto looked at Revan questioningly. "So, what does that mean?"

Revan shrugged. **"Pick them up, and we'll find out." **

Naruto reached his hands out nervously, and the crystals shot into them. He gripped the crystals tightly, and felt a drain on his chakra. Reddish-black energy swirled around his hands, before being sucked into the crystals.

His chakra drained for about ten seconds, then cut-off suddenly.

The crystals, once pure white, were now reddish-black and glowing slightly. "Wow…" Naruto breathed. Without thinking, he pulled the two lightsabers to him. Flicking open the bottom of the hilt, he pushed the crystals inside, where they clicked into place.

Thumbing the ignition, he was startled when the lightsabers flared to life with a _snap-hiss_, the color matching the crystals exactly.

The weapon hummed as he swung it through the air, and a question popped into his mind. "Master?" Revan looked at him, "Why are you giving me these things?"

The ghost sighed, and spoke. **"You have learned several Force techniques from me, but for those to evolve, you need combat experience. Also, you will have a leg up on any other warriors your age, because you have the experience needed to know how to fight."**

Naruto thought it over. On one hand, he could stagnate, refusing to get any stronger, or, he could evolve and learn how to fight smarter, as well as gain new techniques and strengths.

Also, he _really_ wanted to try on that armor.

He locked eyes with Revan through the ghost's mask, and nodded.

"When do I leave?"

…

**One Week Later…**

"**This tunnel leads to beyond the Gates of Konoha, Naruto. It is a long, straight tunnel, and is a good place to practice using Force-enhanced movement." **Revan motioned down the dimly lit tunnel.

Naruto, Revan and HK stood with one another at the mouth of the tunnel, with Naruto wearing the new armor, his lightsabers at his waist. He wore a long, dark cloak that concealed almost all of the features of his armor, except for the facemask, his gauntleted hands and armored feet and shins.

"Understood, master." His voice now held a slight metallic rasp from the mask. "When should I return?"

"**Anytime in the next three years is good, Naruto. Now, I believe that HK has a gift for you?"** Revan stepped back as HK stepped forward, a compartment on his chest opening, and a small blaster sliding out.

"Statement: Young master meat-bag, I know you have your bladed throwing weapons, but still, I felt that you could use an advantage over your enemies."

Naruto smiled underneath his facemask. "Aww, HK, I'm touched! You really do care!"

"Observation: Oh, don't get me wrong, meat-bag, I could care less about your health. Mocking Query: Otherwise, who else would I spar with?"

"…and you just ruined the moment, you damn tin can."

"Mocking Statement: I function to serve, young meat-bag."

Revan chuckled as Naruto clipped the blaster onto his belt. **"Now, Naruto, it is time for you to journey forth, and gain the experience you need. Have fun, and don't die."**

Naruto nodded and waved to the bronze droid and the blue ghost, then began to sprint down the tunnel, turning into a dark blur as he used the force to propel himself faster.

Revan's smile faded, and he turned to HK with a serious look.

"**HK, begin the operation."**

HK's yellow optical receptors lit up in what could be described as glee. Sadistic glee, at that. "Ecstatic Exclamation: At once, Master! Oh, I'm so excited! Operation: Hunting Season will begin tonight!"

…

**Outside of Konoha…**

The sound of rusty hinges squeaking rang out through the small forest clearing outside of Konoha, as a hatch camouflaged with grass opened up. A dark robed figure stepped out swiftly, and shut the door.

Naruto looked around the clearing, his mask hiding all of his features. He sighed turned on the HUD in his helmet. The dark night lit up in shades of green as his night vision kicked in, and he sighed, and muttered to himself, "Might as well start walking in a random direction."

Unknown to him, the compass in his HUD had been programmed to point him in the direction of certain sword-wielding village…

…

Bastila Shan, in all her years as a Jedi, had never seen techniques such as these! These people in the odd clothes and headbands seemed to control the very air, ground, and lightning itself!

Her daughter, Satele, had been knocked unconscious by one of these rogues, and was being held hostage with a knife held to her throat.

"Now, calm down, baa-chan, and we won't have to make your pretty little girl smile, now will we?" The one with the knife smiled deviously.

"I do not know who you are, but be warned," Bastila said seriously, "Harm my daughter, and will make you suffer."

"Oho," One of the men surrounding her whistled mockingly, "This one's got some fire in 'er! Even though she's trapped and stunned, she still wants to threaten us!"

It was true. Bastila was up to her neck in mud, and her muscles were still twitching erratically. "I do not make idle threats, you scum. Free me and my daughter at once, or suffer."

The leader, a man with two katanas strapped across his back, smiled nastily. "Suffer what? You can't do a thing to us. In fact…" He turned to the man holding Satele. "Why don't we have some fun with her, huh boys?"

"No!" Bastila screamed in fear.

The man with the knife's hand slid down, almost reaching Satele's breasts, when..."Urk!" He clutched at his throat, dropping the knife and Satele, falling to his knees. His face turned blue, and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

The leader quirked an eyebrow. "Uh…Shourji?"

No response.

"Did he choke on air?" One of the bandits questioned.

"**No."**

_Snap-hiss._ Two crimson blades burst into life as a dark, robed figure flipped and landed into the clearing in front of Bastila, and taking up a protective stance.

"Eh?" The leader snarled in surprise. "What are you doing here, runt? This is official Kiri business. Drop your weapons and armor, and we might let you live."

The various bandits laughed mockingly.

Underneath his mask, Naruto's eyes flickered between the enemy shinobi, counting and thinking. _There are twelve of them, and judging by their lack of vests, are genin. That leader is obviously a jonin, but he doesn't look trained in the use of those swords. That's good. Time to even the odds. _

He spun on his heel and slashed twice at the mud prison surrounding the strange old lady. The mud shattered, and the woman pulled a long cylinder from her waist, two yellow blades flaring to life at the ends.

_A Jedi! _Naruto thought in surprise, _What is she doing here?_

"I don't know who you are, stranger, but I thank you for freeing me." Bastila said, lowering into a battle stance. "Now, let us rid the world of these scum."

The jonin sneered. "Fine. You want to die? Wish granted. Get 'em boys!"

The genin roared and dashed forward, pulling kunai and shuriken from pouches. Seven of them ran ahead to engage the two Jedi in hand-to-hand, while the rest stayed back to provide support. The jonin just watched with a smirk on his face.

That smirk died as soon as the two forces clashed.

One of the genin charged, stance sloppy. Naruto slashed up, through the kunai and the genin's torso. Pivoting on his heel, he deflected the cluster of shuriken heading towards him, melting the metal stars into white-hot sludge. He punched the air, calling on the Force, sending a shockwave of air towards the group who were attacking form range, scattering and stunning them.

Bastila Force-jumped into the middle of the group, raising hell with her double-bladed lightsaber. She spun in a wide circle with the blades facing outward, cutting the legs off the ones surrounding her, sending them to ground, howling in pain. She sent a Shockwave through the ground, lifting the now-parapelgic genin off the ground, then creating a Force Storm around her, frying all of them.

Naruto ducked under a wild cut, sliced the offending arm holding the weapon off, and while the ninja was staring in shock at the missing limb, beheaded him. He raised a lightsaber behind him as one of them tried to stab him in the back. The lightsaber cut through the knife like paper, burning the genin's hand and causing him to yelp in pain.

Naruto kicked back, knocking the air out of him and doubling him over, rolling across his back while pushing a lightsaber through his spine, flipping and kicking the last genin in the face, making him stumble back. Leaving an opening for the follow up stab.

The jonin stared in fear as the two light-weapon wielding warriors decimated his 'forces'. He pulled his chakra-enhanced katanas from his back and charged with a war-cry.

Bastila's head snapped up in alarm at the sound, bringing her weapon up just in time to stop the blades from descending on her neck.

They traded quick blows, Bastila's weapon buzzing with each impact. She wondered why her lightsaber didn't just melt the metal swords. The jonin caught on to her worried look and smirked. Going in to a blade-lock, he took a deep breath and shouted, "Ninja Art: Poison Breath!" And exhaled into her face.

Surprised, she inhaled part of the poison cloud and began to hack violently. Bastila dropped her lightsaber, which deactivated as it left her grip. The jonin's smirk grew into a full-on evil grin, and he brought his katanas up in an overhead strike, ready to end her life.

He never heard the buzzing sound as Naruto's lightsaber cut the air. But, he did feel the blade as it impaled him through the chest.

The jonin stared at the beam of light protruding from his chest in shock and pain. His eyes glazed over, and he fell to his knees, his body giving a slight jerk as the weapon was yanked from it.

Naruto rushed over to Bastila and knelt next to her as she coughed and hacked. He focused on the Force, and began to pull the poison from her lungs.

She coughed once more as purple liquid began to dribble from the corner of her mouth.

"Mother!"

Hearing a cry, Naruto turned and spotted the unconscious girl from earlier, except she was now no longer unconscious. She turned angry eyes on Naruto, and yelled, "What did you do to her?"

He attempted to speak, but she cut him off by grabbing him by the lapels and shaking him roughly. "Tell me!"

"Enough, Satele!"

"Mother?" Satele stopped shaking Naruto and pushed him away, running over to her mother and cradling her.

"Satele, do not blame the young man for this." She said with authority. "If not for him, we would be dead, or worse off. Do you not see the bodies?"

Satele looked around at the destruction, and spotted the tell-tale signs of lightsaber burns on the bodies. She then looked at the stranger who had helped them, and gasped.

Bastila too looked under the hood, and couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Revan?"


End file.
